The League of Monsters
by kade32
Summary: Frederick and Ulrich, the grandsons of Dr. Victor Frankenstein, are called upon along with their father to join a team of legendary, classic monsters to help prevent the upcoming apocalypse led by Sammael, leader of the demon army. Featuring each of your favorite Universal monsters resigned as modernized superheroes.
1. Frankenstein's Requiem

**Hey, guys. If you all love the classic Universal monsters, then you'll definitely love this story. This will involved them being** **redesigns in my imagination as modern-day superheroes.**

* * *

 ** _March 29, 1827_**

Dark, thunderclouds roared with fury as it rained hard. Lightning crazed the sky, almost breaking throught the sound barrier. In a mysterious, shady castle estate, on the highest part of the whole structure, there was some sort of scientific workshop consisted of tools, and beakers and strange contraptions. A young man with long, wavy dark hair and a goatee with glasses was working on something on a table with a cloth over it. Presumably a surgical procedure.

His assistant, a former side-show attraction named Igor, shuffled over. "All is ready." He said.

"Very good." The man nodded. He is known as Victor Frankenstein, a medical school student hellbent on proving that life can be created by humanity as well. He moved his hand over the sheeted figure and began to caress it gently, almost as a parent soothed their sleeping child.

"Are you prepared...to make the one of the most beautiful figures in all of history?" Victor asked his assistant and friend. Igor nodded and Victor stood up and faced him.

"Let us do it together." He said and held his open palm out. There was a pause and Igor seemed almost unbelieving. Then he took Victor's hand. Then the two walked over to some chains and began to left them up, which lowered the table holding the figure under the sheets into a large tank full of electric eels. Victor then attached some wires to the edges of the tank which were connected to the machines. He turned some nobs and sent a jolt of power into the tank. This sent an electrical current throughout the water of the tank, increasing the eel's electricity. Victor went over to a switch to one of the bigger machines.

"Are you ready?" He asked Igor. Once again, he nodded.

"3...2...1!" Victor shouted as both he and Igor pulled the switch and just like that, electricity flowed through the whole room. The storm outside responded to this and lightning struck the lightning rod on the roof, adding to the procedure. The eel's in the tank electrocuted the figure under the sheets and it glowed a bright color as it did, allowing it's skeleton to be revealed. Victor and Igor shielded their eyes from the blinding light and held their arms up to protect themselves from the powerful bolts. Finally, the electrical currents subsided and all of the machines let out a decreasing whir as they powered down, filling the room with a growing silence. The two regained posture and caught their breath. They then started to pull the chains, lifting the figure out of the water. They lowered the figure back onto the table and a hand slipped out from the sheet. It was gray in color and had stitching around the wrist. Victor and Igor watched this hand with bated breath. After what seemed like an eternity, it twitched.

"It's alive." Victor whispered under his breath before saying louder "It's alive. IT'S ALIVE!"

He gently removes the sheet from it's face to show that it has a stitch going down the top of it's head with remaining hair on the right side. The creature's eye slowly opened. It's dark green irises stared back at the man before him.

"Father?" It let out a squeak. Victor was baffled. The creature smiled now, showing copper teeth. Igor and Victor slowly started to loosen to belts holding the creature down and removed the soaked sheet from his body. The creature stood up and began an awkward shuffle; it's first steps.

"Come towards me." Victor commanded it as Igor took a few more steps back, expecting any violent action the creature may attempt. The creature obeyed. It was difficult at first. The thing staggered slowly towards him, carefully not to trip and fall down. Victor held his arms out as the creature finally held onto his arms to keep his balance.

"Good." Victor nodded. Igor didn't know what to make of the creature. It was like a newborn, but he could sense something dangerous about it.

"Can you speak?" Victor asked it.

"Y-Yes father." It answered.

"I shall call you...Adam." Victor said, giving him a name.

"Adam." The creature repeated his new name.

"Do you...remember anything?" Victor asked.

"Remember?" He asked.

Before he could Victor could say anything else, Igor came behind the creature and pulled a rag over his mouth. The creature fought, but grew weak and collapsed in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked.

"You surely don't want this thing to remember who it was before, do you?" Igor responded. "No!" Victor exclaimed and sighed.

"We'll lock it in the highest tower." Igor suggested. "We'll figure out what to do next then."

"No!" Victor stopped him. "I cannot risk that." He sighed and thought for a few moments as he sat down. "We'll...just have to dispose of it and that'll be that. I need to see Elizabeth again. She must be worried sick."

"Go." Igor said softly to his friend. "I will destroy this abomination."

Victor gently got back to his feet and walked away holding a hand to his face. Igor quickly wrapped the creature in a sack and changed it up, in case it would try to escape. He ride a stagecoach out onto a high stone bridge as it rained. He grabbed hold of the creature and dragged it over to the edge of the bridge and gives it a push. The unconscious being falls from the bridge and into the water below. Igor watched it as it plummeted fast and made a huge splash as it impacted the water. His work complete, he hopped aboard the stagecoach and rode off. Unbeknownst to him, the creature eventually regained consciousness, broke free of the chains and crawled out of the water at the clap of thunder.

* * *

Victor and Igor rode back to his family estate and they entered through the double doors.

"Elizabeth?" Victor called.

"Victor?" He saw a young woman at the top of the steps and rushed to her. They embraced and shared a long kiss. Weeks later, the two got married on the spot and after their consummation, gave birth to their firstborn son, Wilhelm. Wilhelm was a happy and curious child, though he always felt as though he was being watched. More than once, he thought he saw the shadow of a very large man behind him. Outside the mansion, the creature was standing in the shadows of the darkness. His silhouette could be seen standing outside as the lightning struck. He was silently plotting revenge against his creator for turning his back on him. One night, Victor was writing down pages for his first novel when he suddenly heard his wife scream from their master bedroom. He rushed in to find his wife dead and his son gone, carried away by the creature. He rushed to the window to find the monster disappearing into the darkness of the wilderness. Desperate to rescue his son, Victor chases after the creature into the Arctic Circle. He continued after his hideous creation as he heard his son's frightened cries in the distance as well as the monster's figure, which was almost difficult to make out through to raging blizzard. Victor's body was started to become numb all over and his temperature was dropping fast due to the cold. He then dropped to the snowy ground dead, having suffered hypothermia, since he spend too much in the chilly weather. The creature, Adam, buried his creator's body in the snow and left Wilhelm at the doorstep of an orphanage before retreating back to the Arctic to hide in a cave. Months later, a ship arrived to the Arctic where it's captain, Robert Walton, stumbled upon the frozen carcass of Victor Frankenstein and carried it away to be examined. For years, Adam remained isolated from the world.

Victor's story eventually reached Mary Wollstonecraft Shelly, who turned it into a gothic novel. _Frankenstein; or The Modern Prometheus_.

* * *

 **Please review and tell how it was.**


	2. The Beginning

**_January 3, 2014_**

At a local medical college, a young Gothic man with long, jet black hair that reached down his back, white face paint, black mascara, black lipstick, Gothic jewelry and earrings, chains connected to the ends of his mouth and his ears, white, long-sleeved sweater shirt with black and white striped sleeves, black denim jeans with a chain on his belt, black nail polish, blue beanie hat and black boots. He was in the middle of anatomy class while the professor, who had short black hair spiked up and a small goatee was teaching. The young man sat quietly with a bank, stoned face. The professor wrote on his chalkboard as he lectured.

"Now, who can help me with this demonstration? How about you Mister...Fronk'o steen, was it?" He gestured to the Goth.

The young man groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, Fred." He muttered. He then got up and walked to the head of the class. "What are we doing, bro?" He whispered to him in a dark tone.

"You'll see, Ulrich." He answered. He then showed what he was attempting. He rang a small bell and two men brought in a dead chimpanzee on a stretcher. The rest of the class exclaimed in disgust of the smell of rotting flesh.

"Oh my God!" A student cried.

"What are we doing, sir?" One student asked raising her hand.

"Dissection." The lecturer responded and all of them groaned. All, that is except "Fronkensteen", who only shook his head.

"I have one question, Prof. Frankenstein." A boy student stood up with a question.

"Yes?" The professor answered.

"Are you sure we couldn't do this with a frog or fish? You know, basically, a smaller animal?" He asked.

"What's the fun in that?" Prof. Frankenstein replied pompously. The student sat back down. "Let's get this over with." The Gothic man said boredly.

Everyone got out their dissection tools.

* * *

At the local hospital, a strange man approached the receptionist desk. The woman looked up from her computer and at the man.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Where is Wilhelm!?" He roared, getting in her face.

"I...I beg your pardon?" The woman asked startled by his tone.

The stranger's face softened. "Forgive me. I am an old friend of Wilhelm and must see him on urgent business."

"Um, okay." The receptionist squeaked. "Please have a seat." The man nodded curtly and did so.

A middle-aged man with short, spiky black hair sat at his desk typing on his computer when his phone rang. He answered it and put the phone to his ear.

"Linda?" He asked.

"Hey, Wilhelm. Sorry to disturb you like this." Linda said over the phone.

"No, no. It's fine." Wilhelm assured her.

"There's an old man here to see you. He looks homeless and unhealthy." Linda rebuked.

Wilhelm's face turned grave. "I see. I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone.

He arrived the receptionist's desk and saw the strange man. He appeared to be homeless with raggedy clothing, cookery tied to ropes and a long white beard. The younger man walked up to the elderly man and held his hand out.

"Dr. Wilhelm Frankenstein. And you are?" He began.

"You will know me if you search your memory." He said, not taking his hand and stood up.

"Yeah." Wilhelm said strangely. "Come with me." The old man followed him to the fourth floor to his small office. They entered and closed the door. "You know, I..." Wilhelm began before the old man interrupted him.

"What do you know of your family?" He asked stonily.

"Well, I never knew my real parents. That's about it." Wilhelm explained sitting in his chair.

"Does the name Mary Shelley mean anything to you?" The man asked.

"What are you saying?" Wilhelm asked.

"The story of Frankenstein and his creature was very true. You are of his blood." The man replied.

Wilhelm's face contorted to that of shock. "Who are you?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I am Fritz." The man, now identified as Fritz, said.

"Who?" Wilhelm asked.

"I alone carry the secrets of your heritage. Do you know Igor?" Fritz explained and asked.

"Igor?" Wilhelm asked. "There's no Igor in the book."

"The book does not record everything accurately." Fritz deducted.

"Why are you here?" Wilhelm asked.

"Because your family is in danger." Fritz said.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke.

"There are others who want your ancestor's secret to creating life, others with malevolent intentions. They believe you and your boys are the key." Fritz explained to the doctor.

* * *

Frederick proceed to cut open the chimpanzee's stomach with the Ulrich's help. Everyone gagged at the sight. He cuts out it's organs. Heart, liver, spleen, kidneys, etc. Everyone thought he was a little too into it.

"You done?" Ulrich asked blankly. Fredrick nodded.

"What next?" The Goth asked.

"Examination." Frederick said, but before he could do anything, the speaker's boomed.

" _Prof. Frankenstein, please report to the Dean's office. Prof. Frankenstein, please report to the Dean's office._ " The person on the speakers announced. The professor excused himself and walked out.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ulrich was waiting in the campus fields as Frederick came up.

"How'd it go, Brain?" He asked him sarcastically.

"Just got fired." Frederick said somberly.

"Oh ho. I can only imagine." Ulrich jeered.

"So what if I was caught drinking before class. I can't help it." Frederick said in defense until he noticed a figure in distance slowly advancing toward them.

"I think we're being followed." He whispered.

"Nice excuse." He droned out.

"We're really being followed! We have to go." Frederick implored and quickly walked off. Confused, he followed him. Fredrick moved swiftly towards the parking garage. They both hid themselves as the stalker came closer. Suddenly, a figure approached them from behind. Frederick tackled the stranger.

"What do you want?!" He demanded. "Who are you?!"

The figure shook him off him and revealed himself to be Fritz. "I am Fritz. Come with me and I can take you to your father." He explained. He walked away as the two looked at each other in confusion.

"How does he know our dad?" Ulrich asked.

Fredrick said "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Ulrich sighed and followed his brother.

* * *

They traveled into town to an old, abandoned garage. "What are we doing here?" Frederick asked.

Fritz didn't answer and went inside. The two followed and saw their dad. "Dad?" The brothers said in unison.

"It's alright, boys. We can trust Fritz." Wilhelm said to his sons.

"We are we here?" Frederick asked.

"You are here because your family name attracts danger." Fritz said.

"Uhhhh..." Frederick drawled out.

"Boys, we're Frankensteins." Their father replied.

"Yeah, we got that. But what does that have to do with anything?" Ulrich asked.

"No, we're really Frankensteins. The descendants of a man who defied God and created a monster." Wilhelm corrected.

"The monster's real?" Frederick asked.

"Real...and alive." Fritz said.

"Where is it now?" Ulrich asked.

"Hiding from humanity in a icy cavern in the Arctic Circle." Fritz answered. "And the ones hunting you are out there as well."

"Whose hunting us?" Wilhelm asked.

"Sammael, lord of Hell." Fritz said in a dark tone.

"Whose he?" Frederick asked.

"A mighty demon who seeks to create the ultimate army and conquer all worlds. The monster and your family secret are just parts of a grander plan." The old man said.

"What can we do?" Ulrich asked.

"We must form an army to combat this demon. He is after others who will surely aid us in his destruction." Fritz said.

"Tell me." Wilhelm began. "What kind of army do my boys need? And who can possibly join?"

"An army of the most powerful monsters Earth has ever known. We shall begin with...Dracula."


	3. Forming the League

In Transylvania, Romania, a swarm of bat flapped their wings and flew across the night sky. They headed for a dark castle and as they reached the balcony of the highest floor, the bats all formed together into a man dressed in a black waistcoat and boots. He had pasty white skin, a small mustache and soul patch and black hair tied into a small ponytail. He was Dracula, lord of vampires, newly returned from a night of hunting. All through that night, however, he felt uneasy. It seemed as if a presence darker than himself was watching his movements. Now, it felt nearer than ever. He looked down at the gates to his castle, leading to a stone bridge with a deep case below it.

"So this is Dracula Castle?" Ulrich asked, marveling at the sight. Wilhelm was reading through a book about Transylvania.

"Indeed it is. What do you mean by coming here?" An eerie mist seeped along the bridge and took Dracula's form and the gates opened.

"Hello, Lord Impaler." Fritz greeted, using his old nickname from the past.

Dracula's eyes narrowed as though he sensed something about Fritz but it quickly faded. "So, you know something of my mortal life?" He asked.

"I might know something." Fritz said mysteriously and nodded. Dracula turned to the other three. "And you? Who are you?" He asked.

"Frederick Frankenstein, sir." Frederick began with a tinge of excitement. "And this is my brother, Ulrich."

Dracula's eyebrows rose. "I've heard that name before."

"You know, Luke Evans portrayed you in a film about your mortal life as Vlad the Impaler who inspired Bram Stoker to write the novel about you. And how you were turned into a vampire to protect your family and people." Wilhelm began in a fanboyish way.

"Yes, I know." The vampire king said sardonically, not that he enjoyed it.

"You saw it?" Frederick asked, failing to notice his sarcasm.

"No." Dracula shook his head.

They entered the castle as they follow Dracula inside.

"I'll ask again: Why are you here?" He asked the group pointedly.

"Malevolent forces after these three and their family secret to resurrecting life. We could use an army of monsters quite like yourself." Fritz explained.

Dracula scoffed. "I have fought dark forces for centuries, but only for my own benefit. Why should I care what happens to these three?"

"I wouldn't care either." Ulrich bit back.

"Pardon me?" The vampire king growled as his eyes glowed. But Ulrich was unfazed by this action.

"Lord Impaler, I beg that you reconsider!" Fritz said.

"I can't." Dracula shook his head as he felt his harsh memories come back at once. "I've lost so many loved ones that sanity has already reached it's peak."

He looked up at large portrait of his long-deceased wife, Ilona Szilágyi, whom he married before he was turned into a vampire. Dracula sighed and said "My late wife, Ilona. I married her after I won back the King of Hungary's respect. Matthias Corvinus. We lived happily in our castle together here with our children. But because of my horrendous deeds, he was cursed by the Devil into a vampire after I prayed for my enemies, the Turks, to be dead. I drank the blood of the innocent and I would eventually drink theirs. But then, Mehmed the Conqueror demanded 1,000 boys for his Janissaries. With my powers, they were effective amongst the Turkish armies. I killed Mehmed during the Night Attack as some modern civilians call it, but Ilona was murdered."

"Vlad." Wilhelm said to him. "If you come with us, I assure you that you'll never feel that pain again."

"That's right." Frederick agreed. "We really want the Vampire King."

"What exactly is in it for me?" The vampire king asked.

"Sammael is after you too."

Dracula's eyes widened. "Sammael!? No, it can't be!"

"Yeah." Fritz nodded. "And we need you and the help of others."

Dracula closed his eyes in contemplation. "It cannot be done. Sammael is too powerful. I've battled him before and lost."

"But we'll have help to fight him." Fritz persuaded. Dracula was ready to refuse but something came over him: a feeling eerily similar to his own power of hypnotic control. "What sort of help?"

"Tell him." Wilhelm told Fritz.

"Monsters like yourself. Tell me, can you summon werewolves?" He asked.

"I cannot. Nor have I ever seen a werewolf. At least not in person." Dracula proclaimed.

"They fight vampires over girls mostly." Fredrick joked. Ulrich gave him a solid fist to the face for that.

"I know a way to capture a werewolf, one more powerful than others. The Wolfman." Fritz stated.

* * *

In London, England, a man was sitting inside a large sewer pipe on a small beach underneath the London Bridge near the River Thames. He had spiky, messed up black hair and wore raggedy clothes and bare feet. His name was Lawrence "Larry" Stuart Talbot and though he didn't look it, he was well over a hundred years old. This longevity was just one part of his curse; the curse of the werewolf. It was during the 40's when Lawrence returned to his ancesteral home in Wales and first heard of the supernatural beasts. He met one a few nights later and was bitten while rescuing a woman named Jenny Williams. The curse was passed to him and come the next full moon, it was he who stalked the woods until being beaten to death with a cane topped with silver, the one element that could kill werewolves. But Larry was different. Whereas other werewolves became ordinary, if not larger and more feral, wolves when transformed, he became a more humanoid Wolfman. In addition to being more powerful than other werewolves, this also gave him a sort of immortality against even silver. The minute his corpse was exposed to the light of the full moon, he and the beast within lived again. Since that time, he had traveled the world, seeking permanent death and running afoul with everything from mad scientists to monsters even worse than him. It was from these misadventures that he learned he might be descended from Lycaon of Greek myth, the very first werewolf and the possible reason for his unique condition.

A loud tapping against the pipe shook him of his thoughts. "Who's there?" He called.

Four strangers approached. Larry crawled over to the pipe's entrance and looked directly at them. "I have nothing you want. I assure you." He breathed.

"I beg to differ, Mister Talbot. We want your power." Fritz told him.

"For what?" The homeless man asked.

"I assure you, we seek to ally with the Wolfman, not control him." The old man said.

"There is no Wolfman." Larry stated, hoping they buy it. "He's nothing more than a common myth. A ghost story."

A strange gleam came into Fritz' eye. "Do not try to deceive me. Change...now!" He roared with impatience.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Larry begged, covering his ears.

"I believe you do, my friend." Dracula appeared behind Larry.

"Ahh! Who are you?" Larry asked.

"I am...Dracula." The vampire introduced himself.

"Never heard of you." Larry shook his head.

"Nor I you until this moment, but we share common foe: Sammael." Dracula said.

"The Devil?" Larry whispered gobsmacked. He remembered being captured by a cult who worshipped the demon long ago. It was a horrifying experience and only his alter-ego had saved him. Ironically, it usually did.

He looked toward the other three. "And who are all of you?"

"We're Frankensteins and that's Fritz." Wilhelm said. Something about the old man made both halves of Larry uneasy.

Larry slowly came out of the pipe. "Where do we start?" He asked.

"First, we must see a man who can help you control your other half. His name is Jekyll. Henry Jekyll." Fritz explained.

* * *

In Paris, France, a large, heavily-built, malformed, humanoid man was dashing from rooftop to rooftop like a gorilla. He had black hair and mutton chops and ripped and torn clothing. Suddenly, a swarm of bats suddenly attacked him, blocking his vision. He angrily swatted at them, trying to shoo them away when he suddenly ran off a building and fell through the roof of a church and landed in front of the altar. The bats gathered together and formed into Dracula. The large man got to his feet and snarled at him.

"You are Hyde?" The vampire asked.

"Who wants to know?" The behemoth demanded.

"I am Dracula, your new master." Dracula spoke in an authoritative tone.

"Master? Pah!" Hyde scoffed. "Like hell if I need a master."

Dracula's eyes glowed. "Obey me." He commanded.

"Vlad!" Fritz commanded as he entered the church, making the vampire back off. "Mr. Hyde. I am Fritz and we could really use the help of you and Dr. Jekyll. It's rather important."

"Don't mention that name!" Hyde roared.

"If you join us, we can help you live among modern society." Fritz promised.

"Not interested!" Hyde refused.

Fritz reached out something that seemed familiar to him. Hyde paused. It was necklace belonging his wife, Lorna. Before Hyde could react, he doubled over in pain as Dracula exerted his influence. That's when the potion he had taken started to ware off. His flesh began to morph and sweat as he grunted and fell to the floor. He jerked around and shrank from his large, hideous, ape-like stature to an original human size and shape. The shirtless man panted and groaned as he laid on his back and his body steamed from the transformation. He then carefully, if not clumsily, stood up and faced Fritz.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll, sir." He replied. Fritz shot a warning glance at Dracula and approached Jekyll.

"Do you remember your ally, Gabriel Utterson?" Fritz asked him. Jekyll nodded.

"I met him recently before he died. He handed me your wife's necklace and told me to lend to you if I could." Fritz explained.

"Thank you, sir." Jekyll nodded.

"Who's next?" Dracula asked.

"In due time, Vlad. First, I'd like to introduce Jekyll to Mr. Talbot." Fritz said and they exited the church with Dr. Jekyll to approach Larry with the Frankensteins.

"Dr. Henry Jekyll." He spoke and held his hand out to spiky-haired man.

"Lawrence Talbot. I'm told you can help me?"

Jekyll nodded and pulled out a large syringe filled with strange liquid. He injected it into Lawrence's wrist.

"Ah!" Larry yelped and grabbed his wrist. "What did you do to me?"

"I've altered you so that you can become a werewolf at will." Dr. Jekyll said.

Talbot was skeptical, but Fritz motioned for him to try. Suddenly, a strange, but familiar feeling washed over Larry's body. The group watched as he began to jerk around, twist and shake vigorously as if having a seizure. His hands turned into long sharp claws, his feet elongated and turned into paws, he grew black fur all over his body, some of his clothes were torn a bit in the process and he finally develops the face of a black wolf with pointed ears, a mouth of sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes. His breath came into a menacing growl. Jekyll placed a hand on his shoulder, but the werewolf snarled angrily and smacked him away.

"Larry?" Wilhelm reached a hand out to him.

The Wolfman responded by snapped his jaws at his hand, making him yelp in fright and jump back.

"Never thought he'd look like that." Ulrich said observing the werewolf.

"His werewolf form must've changed over the years." Fritz explained. "He now looks like the others."

"He seems animalistic and feral in this form." Dracula said. "He might be useful after all."

Frederick came up to him and gave him a scratch behind the ears, which only annoyed the transformed man. The Wolfman growled at him, threatening to maul him to death.

"Sorry." Frederick squeaked and backed away slowly.

"So who else is in?" Wilhelm asked.

"We must go to Egypt." Fritz replied.


	4. From Here to There

The group approached the Pyramids of Giza and eyed the Sphinx. Wilhelm snaps a photo of it on his phone. Suddenly, there was a sandstorm. In need for shelter, the group rushed toward the biggest pyramid and came to the entrance. Walking down the steps into the tomb away from the violent windstorm, Fritz lit a lantern.

"Just so you know, this is definitely going into my "Most Craziest, Yet Super Interesting Vacations" file." Wilhelm told him.

The storm surprised everyone by following them inside and forming into two figures. Each one rapped in bandages and wore royal Egyptian pharaoh wear.

"What the hell?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Who dares enter my land unannounced!?" The mummy ordered, his voice echoing around the chamber.

"I've seen a lot of those Mummy movies!" Frederick shouted as he held a small blade out to defend himself, but the mummy swatted it aside.

"King Imhotep, I presume?" Fritz said stepping forward.

"I am." He nodded.

"My lady." He bowed slightly to Queen Nefertiti.

"Why are you here?" Nefertiti demanded.

"Doomsday is coming." Fritz explained.

"Explain." Imhotep said.

"Sammael, lord of Hell, is after the secrets that their ancestor discovered." Fritz explained gesturing to the Frankensteins. "And he will stop at nothing until he gets them."

Imhotep paused and looked at Fritz a moment. "Come with me." He said.

He and his queen lead the group further into the tomb. Wilhelm was snapping some photos of the decor and the paintings. They came to a chamber filled with mystic artifacts. Imhotep removed a jeweled scarab.

"I sensed a deception amongst you all. This scarab will bite whoever it is that deceives me." The Mummy muttered a spell and the scarab came alive, leaping straight at Wilhelm and biting his hand.

"OW!" He shrieked.

Everyone gasped. "Dad!?" Frederick exclaimed.

"I'm not tricking you, Mr. Imhotep! I swear!" He explained hysterically, trying to reason with him.

"More lies!" Imhotep fired a blast of ancient magic.

Dracula quickly stood in front of him and held his hand out, eyes glowing. Imhotep's magic died down as well as his temper. Fritz picked the scarab up and examined it.

"I think your scarab has been tampered with." He noted.

Imhotep didn't listen and muttered another spell. Jackal-headed soldiers appeared and attacked the group. Jekyll imbibed a serum from a vial and turned into Hyde while Larry transformed into the Wolfman and the two fought against the guards, while Dracula summoned his bats. Nefertiti summoned a miniature sandstorm to join the fight.

A loud gunshot interrupted the brawl and everyone looked to see Fritz holding a rifle into the air.

"That's enough of this." He said sternly. "This is exactly what Sammael wants us to do. He and his demons are close to taking our world for himself and you all are acting like CHILDREN!" He turned to Imhotep and handed him the scarab. "Your scarab must've been messed with and we did not come here for you to spread out rumors amongst us and just jump to conclusions."

"You dare to lecture-!?" Imhotep suddenly paused as he felt his thoughts suddenly change. "No, perhaps you are right. I will reexamine the scarab." They all turned to Nefertiti.

"I will trust my husband's judgement." She then turned to Fritz "...but lecture me again, compare me to a child and you die!"

"No promises." Fritz responded. The she-mummy glared.

"I wonder how your mother's doing." Wilhelm told his sons.

* * *

Margot Frankenstein was sitting in the Golden Gate Park in San Francisco with her friend Katherine "Kat" Belschings. Margot would sometimes come down here with her family to visit her family time to time, but this time, she decided her boys needed some bonding time. To reconnect for her sake. She and Kat used to go to high school together. The two women sat at a picnic table and spoke about their lives.

"So what's new?" Kat asked her best friend.

"Wilhelm just texted me saying he and the boys are traveling to world together." Margot sighed. "Having a little father-son bonding thing. It's been forever since they've done anything together."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, but..." Margot was about to answer when the two saw Kat's son, Louis and his friends come over.

"Hey, guys." Kat greeted her son and the rest. "Louis. I'd like you and your friends to meet my friend, Margot. She's from Maine. I used to go to school with her and her husband."

"Hi." They all greeted warmly.

"She's going to be with us for a few days." Kat explained.

"Nice to meet you kids." Margot said.

They all shook hands and exchanged greetings. "So what are you here for?" Olivia, one of Louis's older friends, asked.

"My husband has a job in town. I don't get to see him or my sons that I often so I took time to visit." Margot explained. Her phone beeped and she looked at it.

"My youngest son, Ulrich just texted me. ' _We're heading to Brazil now._ '" She read the text.

* * *

The group was now riding a plane to Brazil. The monsters were sitting in the middle section of the plane. Some people eyed the oddly. Most assumed they were cosplayers. Larry was eating a paper manuel, catching the attention of a flight attendant.

"What?" Larry growled. For his part, Dracula was debating with a group of "Twilight" fans.

"Um, sir. You're not supposed to eat that." The flight attendant said.

"Then bring me something!" Larry ordered disgruntled.

"How can you children believe this Cullen boy is a true Vampire? He sparkles in the sun!" Dracula asked a couple of young people sitting on the left side of him.

"He can survive in the daylight." A male fan said.

"So can I-I mean Dracula! The movies have it wrong." Dracula said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A dark-haired girl asked.

"Bram Stoker wrote that vampires could walk during the day if they wanted but they were powerless until nightfall." Dracula said.

"Sounds legit." The boy shrugged.

"Well, not to me!" The girl exclaimed. "How can you compare a stud like Edward to that geezer Dracula?"

The boy scoffed at his friend's bigheadedness. "Well, I'm sorry that not all vampires are hot male models with pale skin, cool hair and strong pecs."

"Shut up! No one cares about your opinion! Edward's hotter than Count Dork-ula!" exclaimed the girl hotly.

Dracula snarled under his breath. "You're lucky it's daytime here."

"Beg your pardon?" The girl asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

Wilhelm laughed when he looked at his phone and said "My wife just send me a photo. Look." He shows it to Fritz. It showed Margot, Kat, Louis and his friends posing in front of the camera. Fritz just grunted at this and face-palmed.

"What's the matter?" Wilhelm asked.

"How can you be calm!?" Fritz demanded. "We're at war."

"Just thinking of something positive." Wilhelm countered.

"Yeah, positive." Ulrich muttered apathetically as he looked at the same photo on his phone. "Hope Mom's okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia was sharing her stories with everyone. Kat laughed at the sight and turned to Margot who smiled weakly in return.

"So this guy just jumped behind me while I was on the bus and I guess he just wanted to look at my butt the whole time." Olivia said, recalling a rather embarrassing time.

All of her friends laughed her expense. "Well, you are pretty attractive." Julia, one of the friends, told her.

"I know that. But I'd rather have a certain someone stare at my backside." Olivia grunted crossing her arms, wanting to end this subject.

"Is there something you want to share?" Julia asked Margot who seemed out of it.

"There isn't very much to tell." Margot shook her head.

"There must be something about you that we don't know." Julia said with persistence.

"My story won't capture your interest very much." Margot said to them. "But I bet someone..."- She jabbed a finger at Kat -"...has something more important to tell you."

"Huh?" asked a confused Kat.

"Tell them about the time we went to the Limp Biskit concert after you had Chinese for lunch." Margot said.

The kids started pestering Kat and Margot slipped away, letting a frown crease her features. All of this was starting to remind her of her family, her two boys, which made her miss her boys even more. She hoped they were alright.

* * *

"We have arrived." Fritz said.

"Now passengers, we are now arriving in Rio de Janeiro. Weather is perfect 12 degrees Celsius. Time is exactly 10:45 P.M-" The pilot announced. Larry looked all around.

"Whose saying that?" He asked confused.

"We'll explain later." Ulrich said and helped him out of his seat. Their plane made a clear landing along the tarmac in Rio de Janiero-Galeão International Airport in the city of Rio, Brazil. They exited the plane and left the airport. The monsters of the group looked around the establishment they were in. All of the things they weren't familiar with caught them by surprise. The restaurants and everything. Renting a car, a van, big enough for all of them, they drove across the city. Wilhelm took photos of the city around them with a tinge of excitement. As they stopped at a red light, Larry observed at the beachgoers of the Ipanema beach. It confused him as to why most of the people of the beach wore less clothing. There was one voluptuous young girl with olive skin and chest brown hair tied in ponytail who was rather beautiful. She wore a black and white-stripped two-piece bikini and Larry's hormones were on fire as his face heated up. His werewolf instincts almost took control of him. The girl saw him and with a flirty glance, she blew him a kiss and winked at him. Larry blushed at this.

"Notice anything, old chap?" Jekyll asked him.

"Nothing important." Larry lied.

Minutes turned into hours as they drove across the country, viewing the Brazilian landscapes and whatnot.

"Who are we looking for next?" Jekyll asked.

"You'll see." Fritz said.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they arrived at the Amazon rainforest and started hiking to find the river.

"If the movies are incorrect, what are your true weaknesses?" Jekyll asked Dracula.

"Too many to count." Dracula answered.

"Does Hyde ever speak to you?" Ulrich asked Jekyll.

"Sometimes." Jekyll shrugged in responce.

It was an exhausting trip along the long jungle, cutting through vines, climbing through mountains, but they made it to the Amazon River. "Who lives here?" Frederick asked.

"A humanoid fish creature. The one you've probably seen from The Creature from the Black Lagoon." Fritz said. Ulrich nodded.

"Is there even a place called the Black Lagoon?" Frederick explained.

"No, but films embellish." Fritz said and suddenly sensed trouble close by.

"What is it?" Wilhelm asked.

"We are being followed." The old man said. All of the sudden, the group is ambushed by a gang of demons. The monsters spring into action, Jekyll quickly turning into Hyde. During the fight, one demon was thrown into the river and thrown out a second later. A humanoid creature with amphibious features, a long fish tail, greenish skin, large gills around his neck, moist, seaweed-like black hair with white streaks, webbed fingers and torn dark clothes and bare feet, staggered out of the water and join the fight. With Dracula killing the final demon, the group all turned to the fish-man before them. The monsters prepared to attack the newcomer.

"Wait!" Fritz halted everyone before turning to the fish man. "Are you the Creature from the Black Lagoon?"

The creature looked confused.

"What are you called?" Fritz asked.

"K'awiil" It said.

"K'awiil." Fritz repeated. "Can we call you "Kaa"?" The creature nodded.

"We could use your help." Fritz said.

The creature tilted it's head.

"It's rather important." Fritz said, but the creature only looked confused.

" _O lorde demônio, Sammael está planejando mergulhar o mundo em sua própria versão do Inferno. Você vai nos ajudar?_ " Wilhelm explained everything to the Creature in Portuguese.

The creature slowly nodded.

"You in?" Wilhelm asked. Kaa smiled.

* * *

Louis noticed Margot's off expression and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So what are your sons like?" He asked.

Margot turned at the young lad and smiled sadly. "Frederick is the professor at a medical school and Ulrich is a part of his class." Margot explained.

"Tell me about them." Louis said.

"Oh, you'd get bored." Margot said.

"Try me." Louis crossed her arms.

"Well, I remember once..."

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 _Margot was washing dishes when an 8-year old Frederick rushed in. He was carrying a dead bird._

 _"Ew, Fred! What is that?" Margot exclaimed seeing her son holding a dead animal._

 _"It's a bird and I'm gonna save it." The child said._

 _"Baby, it's already...fast asleep." Margot gently explained._

 _"I can save it!" Frederick proclaimed and ran off with the bird up to his room. Ulrich came out of his room and followed Frederick._

 _"Wha'cha doin'?" Ulrich asked._

 _"Come in and I'll show you." Frederick said and gestured his brother inside. He placed the dead bird down a small table and took some cables connected to large batteries attached to a small gadget with a large switch. He attaches the cables to the bird's legs and charged up the batteries to his invention._

 _"Wow!" Ulrich said awestruck._

 _Frederick gripped the switch and flipped it on. A series of electrical currents came before them as the dead bird was being electrocuted._

 _Margot came in. "Boys, I-Oh my god!" She yelped until seeing what was going on. Frederick turned the switch off and all was quiet for a moment. He and Ulrich waited until suddenly,...the bird moved!_

 _"Awesome!" Ulrich yelled. Then the two brothers laughed._

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

"Two 8-year old boys brought a dead bird to life?" Louis asked. Margot nodded.

"Wow." Louis breathed. "So what are they like nowadays?"

"Pretty much the same." Margot said honestly. "Not really. Frederick's mostly drinking on the job and he's kinda quirky. Ulrich, well, he's not exactly the emotional type. He never smiles, he wears makeup. He's a Goth, by the way. All he ever wants is to be left alone. He and Fred used to get along, but they just don't look at each other the same way anymore."

"Don't they ever talk?" Louis asked.

"They speak to each other occasionally." Margot said. "Sometimes, Fred would try to get Ulrich to help him with his experiments as his assistant. Ulrich is not too keen on that."

"You know, me and my brothers don't usually get along." said Louis.

"Do they have books in their rooms?" Margot asked.

"Yeah, but they just have those as decorations, as they've told me. They don't actually read them." Louis said.

"I mean, Ulrich has a paraphernalia of Gothic horror novels like The Raven, The Tell-Tale Heart, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, The Mysteries of Udolpho, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Picture of Dorian Gray, etc."

"He has all that?" Louis asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Margot nodded. "It's like he's stuck in his own imaginary world of monsters, ghosts and demons."

"It is the Gothic way." Louis acknowledged.

"That's what I said." Margot chuckled at that.

"So you said that their in Brazil. Why are they there and you're here?" Louis asked.

Margot was silent when he asked such a question.

* * *

The gang was riding a boat in the Mediterranean Sea. The Creature from the Black Lagoon, named Kaa, was now a part of the League and is now joining them on their quest for the diminishing the apocalypse. After leaving Brazil, the group had gone on a cruise ship across the Atlantic Ocean. They put Kaa in black wardrobe to avoid detection from the other passengers. Two days of staying on the ship, they took a yacht for themselves and continued their journey over to their next destination.

"How did you manage to stay young forever, doctor?" Ulrich asked Jekyll.

"My formula had some unforeseen side effects." Jekyll said.

"Do you and Hyde ever get along?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but we can focus on a common goal." Jekyll answered.

"What goal?" He asked.

"For now? This." Jekyll replied modestly.

"Staying in one piece." Ulrich guessed.

"Defeating Sammael." Jekyll said.

Before Ulrich could say anything, he was hit with some rain drops and it then started to rain as a storm clouds rolled in. The loud clap of thunder in the distance boomed, alerting the League. Bolts of lightning shot from the sky into the sea. It rained and rained even harder as the storm got closer.

"Oh, great. Rain." Ulrich groaned as he got drenched.

Raging waves came in it's wake, knocking the boat around. Poseidon responded with a violent wind and more waves. But they kept going. Not even a storm in the sea was going to rob them of their confidence and determination.

Frederick screamed in fear as he clutched his brother tightly.

Wilhelm pulled the thrusters and made the boat go faster, narrowly missing the waves. Within minutes, they made it to their destination: Greece.

"You can let go of me now." Ulrich told Frederick. His brother sheepishly did got off the boat and onto the rocky ground. Looking up, there was a Greek parthenon on top a rocky hill.

"Whoa!" Wilhelm crows.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck as they climbed the hazardous rocky trail up to the parthenon. One bolt almost struck them and they finally made it to the ancient, derelict structure. A fearsome hiss was heard from the parthenon.

"What was that?" K'aa asked.

"How unusual." A feminine voice came as a woman with reptilian skin and snakes for hair approached them, wearing shades. The Frankensteins paled, but Ulrich just stared emotionless as usual.

Dracula spoke "Hello, Medusa."

"Who are all of you and why have you all come?" Medusa demanded.

"I am Dracula. My companions and I seek your aid." Dracula responded.

"Aid in what?" She asked.

"The defeat of Sammael." Fritz spoke up.

She gasped and her snake recoiled in terror. "I'm not sure." She hesitated. "My powers couldn't be any match for someone powerful as Sammael as he is dangerous."

Nefertiti scoffed. "Typical, vain, cowardly gorgon. It's just as well as the power of your eyes would never be enough in real battle."

Her snakes hissed at that comment. "Wanna bet?" She snarled.

The she-mummy smirked and took a fighting stance.

"Enough!" Fritz ordered.

"No." Dracula halted him. "We cannot recruit any weaklings into our forces and Medusa might be such. Let us test her."

"Very well." Medusa replied and her snakes lunged at Nefertiti. The mummy queen smacked each snake head away. Medusa rushed forward and threw a bunch of punches, but Nefertiti dodged them and counterattacks her. Medusa performed a spin kick and knocked Nefertiti to the ground. The she-mummy conjured a schimatar and charged her. Medusa removed her shades and beams shot from her eyes but Nefertiti was ready, deflecting them with the bade of her sword. One beam accidentally hit Jekyll, instantly turn to stone.

"Oh no!" Frederick cried.

"Best thing to happen all day." Ulrich comments. Imhotep conjured a spell that turned Jekyll back to normal. Nefertiti slashed at Medusa. But the gorgon finally overpowers her by swiping her sword and grabs her tight, holding the blade close to her neck.

"I yield!" Nefertiti said.

"Good." Medusa said and released her.

"Never seen such ferocity in a women, let alone a gorgon." Dracula commented.

"Don't hold your breath." Ulrich said.


End file.
